The Road Ahead
by SunnyBeeSides
Summary: Kristiana and Emily weren't born sisters. They were born in a government facility, forced to fight their way to the top to survive, and then sent on missions. Until the program was cut. That is how they found themselves in an off-limits area hiding out, and meet Sam by holding a weapon to his head and playing 'Go Fish' with Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything but my own OC's.

 **Warnings** : There is cursing, and there will be mentions of abuse.

 **SunnyBeeSides** : This story won't have a regular updating schedule because I'm pretty excited to write this one and will most likely post a ton of chapters the first week or so, then slowly go from there. Until then, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Emily was awoken from her sleep by the loud clang of the front gate slamming open, and the roar of a car engine not too far behind. _Thank you, Government training,_ she thought. Emily glanced over at her sister who was already upright, hands gravitating to the gold and black strong hand super cannon that lay beside her. Following her sisters lead, Emily reached for her bow beside her, grabbing the hand-made quiver and arrows next, slinging them across her back.

They quietly made their way through the off-limits area, and aimed their weapons at the teenager holding his phone up. Emily aimed, and shot the phone down, "Who are you, and why are you here?" She growled, her sister standing beside her.

"Hey, man, that was my phone!" The teenager complained, seemingly having no danger sense whatsoever.

"You are lucky enough to be able to buy a new one," Kristiana growls, her gun-like weapon pointed at his head. "What are you doing here?" The teen points behind him wordlessly. They glance up, and almost drop their weapons in surprise. "Holy heck," Kristiana mutters, attempting to get a closer look, relieved that the nerdy boy wasn't sent by the government to retrieve them.

"Thanks for not killing me, I guess," The kid mumbles, and sticks out a hand, "Sam Witwicky."

Emily eyes the teen, shaking his hand, "Emily and my sister, Kristiana."

"Not to be rude, but what are you two-" Sam's question was interrupted by the areas guard dogs, a German Sheppard and Rottweiler.

"Shit," Kristiana muttered, tapping Emily's arm, "Let's move." She grabbed Sam's arm, tugging him away from the dogs as they broke loose, her sister following, covering the rear.

"No, you're a good dog! Good dog!" Sam yelled unhelpfully. They made it back to their sleeping area, standing on a desk they had placed in the middle, the dogs barking attempting to get up. "Hey, hey! Alright! Oh my… no! no!" Sam screeched.

"Will you quit yelling?" Emily demanded, rubbing her sensitive ears.

They heard the sound of a car engine roar, as a Classic 1977 Camaro drove in, circling them, "Okay! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them, Cars yours!" Sam threw down the car keys, and ditched the two girls, taking off.

"No keys," Emily whispered in realization.

"No driver," Kristiana agreed, and the Camaro paused, turning and chasing off the dogs.

Feeling safe, the two girls hopped off the table, and eyed the yellow vehicle warily. The stare down lasted two minutes, and when clarifying the vehicle wouldn't do anything Kristiana went outside, trying to figure out where the other boy had gone. Emily shrugged, her dirty blonde hair fell, covering her blue eyes as she shook it out, attempting to be rid of any dust. Sitting down at a table, Emily pulled over a deck of cards, hearing whirrs and creaks of the robot transforming, and quietly making his way over. "Wanna play?" Emily asked. The bot nodded, Emily had to admit the bot sitting down without knocking everything over was pretty funny.

She handed him a few cards, and spoke, "Got any threes?"

* * *

"Saw a real police car, they have Sam." Kristiana announced five minutes later, looking on in amusement as Emily asked the alien if he had any sevens, "You're playing Go Fish with an alien?" She asked incredulously.

Emily shrugged, "Why not? Damn!" Emily cursed as the robot held up four fingers, whirring victoriously as the girl handed him the last card.

"You got beat by an Alien Robot playing Go Fish," Kristiana says again, and Emily glances at her as if to say 'Yeah, and?' "Who do I live with?" She throws her hands up in the air.

Emily grins, and looks outside, the moon mid-way to completing it's nightly cycle, "You'd better get back to- what's his name? Sam?" The robot whirred, and stood, stretching its legs, "Will we… will we get to see you ever again?" Emily askes hesitantly.

Kristiana turned, hoping for the answer they both want to hear. Instead, it just transforms back into a Camaro, opening its passenger side door, "We can't… we can't just go with you!" Kristiana yelps.

The car hums sadly, shutting the door. With a last rev of its engine, it drives off quietly, moving its mirror to view them as it drives off. Emily sighs, and Kristiana turns to face her, patting her shoulder, "We may see him again,"

"Oh, you will definitely see him again," A deep voice startles the two of them, and before they could do anything they were scooped up, by a large hand, and the robot transformed back into a police car, settling them into the back seats. "And very soon."

* * *

Emily awoke to Kristiana's cry of, " _Let us out of here!_ " and her kicking the side door, ignoring the yelp from the driver.

"Watch the door! _Watch the door_! Jeez," Barricade growled, shifting on his tires making Kristiana fall onto her side. Emily giggled, ignoring Kristiana's glare, "Bad enough I have to deal with you fleshy's, now a dent in my door?" He grunted.

"You could just let us go," Emily says helpfully, relaxing into the backseat.

"I will sedate you again." Barricade growled threateningly, stepping on his breaks at the sight of a yellow Camaro, "Scrap," He cursed. Stepping on the gas, he turned a sharp corner, leading into an old parking garage.

Kristiana glared at her friend, "You just _had_ to play Go Fish with the robot."

Barricade stepped on his breaks to wait for Sam no doubt, "Go… Fish?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's a card game," Emily supplies helpfully.

"Card game?" Barricade grumbles to himself.

"Can't you look it up or something?" Kristiana demands, turning a sharp eye to Emily, "And stop talking to the evil robot!"

"Talking to evil robots are fun," Emily replies with a smirk.

"Are all human beings like her?" Barricade asks incuriously.

"No, just her," Kristiana replies.

"No one like me 'cept me," Emily quotes cheerfully.

"You can say that again," Kristiana grumbles.

Barricade suddenly turns his siren on, moving forward slowly, and they hear a familiar and annoying voice call out, "Officer! Listen!" He rode up on a pink bike, and Barricade whipped open his door, causing Sam to fall to the ground with a thud, making Emily chuckle. "Oh, that hurt," They hear him groan, and Barricade shuts his door, frowning when the boy leans on his hood.

"Not too bright, is it?" Barricade grumbles as Sam complains about his car chasing after him.

"No." The two girls reply in unison.

Apparently, the last straw was Sam slamming his fist down on the hood, and Barricade scoots forward threateningly. "No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm… I didn't mean to hit your car!" Sam hits an old grill, causing it to fall.

"You're not going to run him over, are you?" Emily asks fearfully.

"No, I need him." Barricade replies, suddenly shifting around the girls and transforms, the girls ending up on his shoulders, crying out as he chases after Sam, gripping onto the robot's head. Barricade lands a hit on Sam and sends him flying into a nearby windshield of a car, the glass cracking behind him, "Are you username LadiesMan217?" He demands, the two girls quietly making their way down, shouting out in alarm as Barricade grabs them before they can run off, "Are you username LadiesMan217?" He demands once more, squeezing the girls causing them to cry out in alarm.

"Yeah," Sam replies fearfully, glancing at the two girls.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" He demanded, slamming down his fists, and Sam bolts, Barricade quickly takes chase, lightning his grip on the two girls as he runs.

"When did Mikaela get here?" Emily wonders cheerfully, waving at the girl.

"Really? That's what your thinking about?" Kristiana demands, and sighs. If only she had her gun.

Emily shrugs helplessly, "I'm trying to keep my mind off the fact that a robot hell bent on killing Sam has us in his hands," She replies, then brightens when a familiar Camaro circles Barricade, tripping him, causing the two girls to fall with a thud onto the ground.

Without getting any time to assess their injuries, Sam tugs them both up, pulling them into the car, the two girls sit together in the backseat, Sam in the front seat, Mikaela in the passenger. The Camaro steps on it as Barricade transforms, chasing after them.

They tear out into the street, Barricade chasing after them, "Oh god, we're gonna die!" Mikaela yells fearfully.

"No, we're not. Trust me, he's a kick-ass driver!"

"And undefeated in Go Fish," Emily supplies helpfully, the two girls sitting in the backseat bored.

There was a reason the two girls were like the way they were, and she'd had a feeling Sam and Mikaela would have the misfortune of finding out why soon. Sam's cries brought Kristiana back into reality and they crashed through a glass window, doing a quick one eighty as they turned, rushing back the way they came, getting ahead of Barricade. The Camaro pulled into a warehouse district, craftily hiding them and turning off his headlights, then locked the door.

The sisters watch boredly as the other two struggles to unlock the door, "We're locked in," Sam points out.

"No shit, sherlock," Kristiana grumbles, annoyed by the other teen.

"The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right? Speaking of, what were you two doing all cozy with it?" Sam demanded, suspicious.

"A, _Barricade_ isn't a monster," Emily growled, startling the other, "And B, it's not like we went with him willingly."

"Yeah, right." Sam grumbled.

"You wanna say that again?" Kristiana demanded getting in the others face, then yelped as the seatbelt tightened around her, preventing her from punching Sam.

* * *

It was but a few minutes later when Barricade passed by them and then slowly stopped, undoubtedly spotting them, and the Camaro immediately stepped on it, Barricade missing them by a split second as he backed up. Moving to an open area, The Camaro turned, threw open his door causing the four teens to fall onto one another, and transformed, standing over them protectively in a battle stance.

Barricade drove up, and transformed, grabbing the other bot by his helm, and threw him to the ground. Standing, he released a small mini-bot that charged the two, and he swung at their savior again. The four teens hit the ground running as the mini-bot chased after them, attempting to avoid the robots, as it pulled Sam to the ground, "It's got me, it's got me!" Sam shrieked, scrambling to get away, as Mikaela runs off, "He's going to kill me!" The two girls attempted to grab the mini-bot but had to dodge it's many tools.

Kristiana grunted as she finally managed to pin the little shit down, seeing Mikeala running towards them and swung at the mini-bot with a drill, and attacked its neck cables.

"Get it, get it, get it!" Sam shrieked. The head detached, and Sam grinned, "Not so tough without a head, are you?" He asked, then ran up and kicked it like a soccer ball. Emily had to chuckle as it flew through the air and screamed.

"Let's go," Emily said, and took off back towards the robots, the other three following behind her.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked, staring up at the robot.

"It's a robot." Sam replied dumbly, "But like a… Like a different… You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Kristiana scoffed, and Sam whirled on her, "You have any better explanations?"

"One word, Alien." Kristiana replied, and the bot clapped, pointing at her, and she smirked.

It stood before them, hands on his hips proudly. "What are you doing?" Mikaela hissed as the sisters walked up to it.

"If he wanted to hurt me, he would've killed me before I pulled out the 'Go Fish' deck," She replied snappily.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had like a giant droid death match," She hissed.

Emily rolled her eyes, then turned to the yellow Camaro, "Not that I'm thankful or anything, but why are you here?"

"I think it wants something from me," Sam called out.

"What?" Mikaela askes.

"Because the other one was talking about my eBay page," Sam replied.

"Barricade," Kristiana supplied helpfully.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met," Mikaela declared.

"Can you talk?" Sam called out.

" _XM Satellite Radio… Digital Cable brings you… Columbia broadcasting system…_ " He replied.

"So, you… You talk through the radio?" Sam questioned dumbly.

"Weren't you listening?" Kristiana snapped, then turned to face him, "What was that the other night? The light."

" _Message from Starfleet Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!_ " The Camaro grinned and transformed, passenger door swinging open, "A _nymore questions you want to ask_?"

"And go where?" Mikaela demanded.

Emily shrugged, "To get in or not get in, that is the question," She quotes, then slides in, her sister not far behind.

Mikaela blinks, "I start to wonder if they're sane."

"Don't we all?" Sam muttered, and starts his inspirational speech.


	2. Autobots, Rollout!

**Author's note: So here we are. I apologize for the short chapter, but I promise next chapter will make up for it! I have many ideas on how the story will play out, and cannot wait to put them into motion. Until then, enjoy the chappie!**

 **Emily's POV:**

If you told Emily three weeks ago she'd be meeting giant aliens, she'd tell you your insane, and drag you off to an asylum. However, as she stood in front of Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader, all she could feel was awe.

Optimus, their leader, transformed into a semi-truck, stood about twenty-eight feet tall and had a red and blue coloring, and in his alt form had flames. Optimus practically radiated Power and Strength, his blue Optics shining with Wisdom.

Jazz, their first lieutenant, was a silver Porsche, standing thirteen feet tall. He seemed more relaxed than others- well, minus Bumblebee- and even threw out a quip as he introduced himself, sitting on a car.

Their weapons specialist- Ironhide- was a black topkick truck when he transformed. He stood about twenty-six feet tall, and to her sister's delight, loved weapons.

Ratchet, their medic officer, stood about twenty-four feet tall, with yellow coloring. His voice was soothing, though probably had to be- he was, after all, their medic- and he had a peaceful aura around him.

Bumblebee was a Black and Yellow Camaro, standing about seventeen feet tall. He seemed the more child-like of the bunch, as his introduction as a Guardian showed. Though, earlier he'd told her he was their scout.

The scene around them changed suddenly, startling Emily as she moved away from the crevice. She looked around at the planet in awe. She turned, eyes widening at the damage done to the once beautiful planet.

Megatron stood tall, aimed his sphere-like weapon at an assumed auto-bot, and threw it, hitting the bot square in the chest. As the scene disappeared, she couldn't look away from where the Autobot fell. "Who was he?" She'd wondered aloud, as a brief moment of mourning followed the video.

Everyone pauses, glancing at the young girl, "Gaige," Optimus tells her quietly, "He was our weapons' specialist before Ironhide."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam breaks the mourning silence, and Kristiana elbows him harshly in the side.

"Sorry," Emily muttered, glancing down.

"No sweat, ya didn't know," Jazz told her soothingly.

"eBay," Optimus replied to Sam, avoiding the subject.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's technology and build a new army," Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus stood, the other bots gathering around him, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"You'd better have those glasses," Mikaela whispered.

* * *

Exiting Jazz, the two girls startled as Sam whirled on them, pointing a finger, "I need you to stay here, all right? You've all got to stay here, and you've got to watch them," Sam growled, "All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Okay, okay," Mikaela nodded.

"Five minutes, alright?" Sam demanded.

"How do you expect us to watch five giant robots?" Kristiana demanded as Sam entered his backyard.

The warnings didn't last long, however, and Optimus transformed, tiptoeing his way into the backyard, Bee following behind him, "You've got to be kidding me," Mikaela muttered, and bolted into the backyard.

Jazz chuckled from his spot, letting the two sisters lean on his hood, "Aren't ya gonna help em' out?"

"Nah," Kristiana waved a hand dismissively, "Sam's problem, now," Her eyes twinkled with mischievousness, as the other remaining bots besides Jazz transformed, and made their way into the backyard.

"How come you're not joining them?" Emily wondered.

"I haveta keep an eye on ya," Jazz teased, "Never know what you're gonna get inta'." Emily rolled her eyes, shoving at Jazz's hood playfully, who drives backwards a bit teasingly.

 **Kristiana's POV:**

Kristiana glanced over at the two, raising an eyebrow. She knew Emily didn't get along with other people due to the way they were brought up into the world, and was pretty happy that she got along with Bumblebee and Jazz.

The two girls startled as Ironhide turned away from the house, grumbling, "It's gonna rust."

"A rodent lubricated on em'," Jazz informed, chuckling.

"Rodent?" Kristiana wondered.

"I believe ya humans call em' a dog," Jazz clarified. Kristiana and Emily snickered.

Kristiana couldn't help but laugh as Optimus's complaing about Sam wanting them to be quiet reached her ears, Jazz and Emily snickering along with her. "What are you all laughing at?" Ironhide demanded. Not one minute later, Ratchet ran into some power lines, his sires wailing as he tripped, and fell, "Slag," Ironhide cursed, rushing to make sure the medic was fine.

Ratchet lifted himself up with his arms, "Wow! That was tingly!" He groaned, and fell back down, pointing at Ironhide, "You gotta try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide said sarcastically.

Jazz transformed, motioning for the two girls to follow. Curious, they follow along, just as Optimus ducks out of the window, "Oh, parents." He bumps into the house accidentally, shaking the entire house.

Kristiana chuckled, shaking her head at the leader. "Graceful," She commented, cackling at the look he gave her.

Optimus held up his pointer finger and motioned it in a circle, "Quick, hide," He ordered.

"Where?" Jazz whispered harshly, and quickly moved away from the window, "Oh! Oh, man."

The two sisters had no time to laugh at the autobots hiding places and found themselves beside Ironhide, gently tapping his foot to let him know they were there. He grunted in acknowledgement.

Though, when Sam's dad shouts, "Judy! We'd better call the city. We got a blown transformer!" Almost makes her laugh.

When Ron disappears from the window, Ironhide gently steps over them, readying his cannon, pointing it at the window, "The parents are very irritating."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ratchet grumbles.

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide questions, glancing at Optimus.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Optimus demanded.

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option!" Ironhide defends himself, the girls chuckling.

"We've got incoming," Jazz growled, pointing towards the street.

"Scrap," Ironhide cursed, scooping the girls up in his palms, and transformed. Kristiana yelped as Ironhide stepped on it, the other bots following his lead.

" _We goin' after em'_?" Jazz's voice filtered through the radio.

" _I'm not leaving Sam_ ," A new voice declared.

"Bee?" Kristiana questioned, puzzled, "I thought you couldn't talk?"

" _With his voice box, no. But through our comm link._ " Ratchet explained.

"Makes since," Emily nodded thoughtfully.

" _Any bot would go crazy without their voice_ ," Ironhide explained.

"We won't leave him," Optimus consoled, engine revving in determination. "Autobots, Rollout!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Yeah, not sure what to put here that won't give away any spoilers, so… The rest of this Author's note is at the End of this Chapter.**

* * *

 **Emily's POV:**

Emily watched from Jazz's shoulder in fascination as Optimus transformed on the bridge below them, effectively stopping the guys that had Sam, "Kristiana," She whispered harshly, recognizing the Agent inside.

"I see him," Kristiana growled, as Optimus tosses aside the car top.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus growled.

"Hold on," Jazz warned.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus commands.

The four Autobots swung down from the metal support beams, Ironhide's servos revealing cannons as he pointed them at the agents, "Freeze," He demanded.

"Gimmie those," Jazz demanded, as they surrounded the bots. Wary of the sisters, he held up a magnet, extracting the weapons.

Optimus leant down to face Simmons as he waved, "Hi there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus questions, curious.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell you I can't communicate with you." He explained.

Emily glanced over at her sister as she taps Jazz's helm, demanding to be let down. Jazz does so with hesitance, and the two watched as she stomped up to the man with determined strides, "Communicate with this," She growled, and punched him in the face.

"What the hell?" Sam growled.

"He ruined our lives!" Kristiana growled, Optimus blocking her way with his servo.

"Get out of the car," Optimus growled, as Simmons held a finger to his nose, attempting to stop the blood flow.

"All right, okay, me?" He clarified.

"Now," Optimus barked, Emily flinching at the harsh tone. Even Kristiana's anger seemed to drain.

"All right. I'm getting out. I'm getting out, you see?" Simmons held up his hands as he excited the car, "Very nifty how you put us down without killing us."

"Ya don't wanna go down there?" Jazz questioned, with a tilt of his helm.

"Not with him down there," She breathed, staring at Simmons.

When Kristiana screeched in rage and lunged for Mikaela, effectively stopped by Optimus, Emily raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

 **Kristiana's POV:**

When she stomped towards Simmons', all she could feel was anger. He'd begun seeing their punishments when they weren't perfect enough, and his demented little mind had managed to come up with the most painful punishments.

She drew her fist back and punched the fucker in the face, and he yelped, eyes widening in shock at who punched him. Optimus held her back from getting another swing, but it didn't help her raising anger. The sharp tone of his voice broke her out of her thoughts, startling her, as Optimus never had used that tone when with them.

Simmons complied, as they got out, and she wondered over to Sam and Mikaela, "What, you're good with cuffs now, too?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you, or your friends, ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little lives?"

She saw white. She lunged for Mikaela, Sam barely intercepting her, "I've never had anything to sacrifice," Kristiana growled, "All my sister and I ever had was each other, and it was because of the guy he," She pointed at Simmons, "Worked for. You don't know anything about sacrifice," She hissed, and shoving Sam off of her, stomped over towards Ironhide, glaring at anyone who dared not get too close.

 **Emily's POV:**

"What is sector seven? Answer me!" Sam demanded, just close enough for her to hear, as she glanced worriedly at her sister.

"I'm the one who asks the questions here, young man. Not you!" Simmons growled.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela demanded.

"Where'd you take my parents?" Sam growled.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it," Simmons growled, taking the tissue offered from one of his buddies.

"No?" Sam searched Simmons pocket.

"Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offense."

Sam takes his hand away revealing a badge, "Do whatever you want and get away with it badge, right?"

"Kid's brave when he got us bots backing him up," Ironhide grunts.

Emily shakes her head, "No, from what I could tell, he's just an ass," She replied.

Her attention was taken when something flew out of Bee, hitting Simmons' in the back of his head. As he reached up, Bee undid a cap, and stood proudly as fluid flew form his tanks, "Hey, hey, hey! Get this thing to stop, ey?"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus scolded. Bumblebee does so though throw his hands up as if frustrated he got yelled at for doing the right thing.

She gives Bee a sneaky thumbs up as Jazz chuckles. Her sister seems to spot something, however, as she stomps over to the agent next to Simmons', and rips something from his hands. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a cell phone, which she tossed over to Ironhide to crush, "They should have checked em'," Ironhide growled.

"They are humans, Ironhide. Younglings. Still learning," Optimus reminded gently.

"Optimus, Incoming!" Ironhide growls.

Jazz backs up, holding up a protective servo around Emily, Ironhide turns his cannon to face the ground, blasting it there.

"Roll out," Optimus commands.

The others transform, and Jazz carefully transforms around her, keeping her tucked inside safely as they follow the rest of the bots.

A few minutes later, they hear Ratchet, " _Where's Bumblebee_?"

 **Kristiana's POV:**

"Up ya get," Optimus commands, and the three leftover teens quickly scuttle into his servo, Optimus lifting them up onto his shoulder.

Grasping anything they could, they held on tight as Optimus ran down the car-filled streets, attempting to avoid any casualties. Optimus took a sharp turn between the buildings, then swung himself up under the bridge, "Easy you three," he murmurs.

Optimus slipped a bit, causing Mikaela to slip, and Sam grasped onto her hand tightly, Kristiana holding onto the other teen while grasping Optimus, "Hold on!" Optimus cried out, and then they were falling. Optimus attempted to catch them with his feet, only for them to slam into them, and be forced away.

Kristiana closed her eyes, accepting her fate, only to be snatched out of thin air by a servo, Bumblebee holding them above the ground as he skids away from under the bridge. "Stop!" She cried out as they grappled onto him, Bee holding out an arm in front of them protectively.

They watch helplessly as Bee was brought down to the ground, and Kristiana laid eyes on her first target, a man trying to freeze Bumblebee. With a scream of rage, she threw herself at the agent, kicking him in the balls, as she turns to the next, who warily backs away, just as other agents arrive, "Get down!" They commanded.

Kristiana fought with all her might, taking down two other agents before they could even get a grip on her, as she struggled in the bonds, staring into Bee's Optics. He stared back at her, his Optics helpless as he watched them be brought down, "You're going to let this happen?" Sam hissed at her.

"I'm _surrounded_ , Sam," Kristiana growled back.

"Aren't you like, Government trained?" Mikaela snapped.

"Doesn't mean I can take on _twenty_ guys with the _same_ training and who're _bigger_ than me," She growled, eyes narrowing dangerously, "And sooner or later, when I find a way out of this, I'm getting Bee out and leaving you assholes behind." With that, she was thrown into another vehicle, Simmons' backing away quickly.

 **Emily's POV:**

When they found Optimus, he was alone. "Bee?" Emily whispered.

"Let me check it out," Jazz reassured, swinging down to chat with Optimus.

A few moments later, his Optics met with her eyes, and she struck Ironhide in frustration, "We can't leave him! Leave _them_!" She struggled to contain her tears.

Ironhide snorts, "Boss man wouldn't just dump Bee and run, we'll be back. Who knows, Bee may already have the All Spark."

 **Kristiana's POV:**

She'd undone her cuffs a while ago, refusing to look any agent in the eyes. When they were transferred to a helicopter, she deliberately ignored the three new recruits, Maggie, Glen, and Lennox.

"What's up with her?" Glen asked, pointing over at her.

Sam glared, "Couldn't rescue Bee."

"I was one against twenty, Sam!" Kristiana snarled, "And you didn't even try," She poked at his chest, eyes narrowing.

The Helicopters landed by a dam, and she takes that time to get out, throwing Sam another icy look, she dusts herself off, looking down. She hoped Emily was alright.

 **Emily's POV:**

They arrived at some observatory, and the bots transformed, Optimus holding the glasses, "Please, let this work," He whispers.

"Fire it up, Optimus," Jazz grins, Emily on his shoulder.

A globe appears in front of them, a red dot locating the All Spark, "The code on these glasses indicate that the All Spark is two hundred and thirty miles from here."

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize," Ratchet announces, surprised when Jazz drops Emily off into his servos.

"They must know its here as well." Ironhide grumbles.

"What bout' Bee?" Jazz demands. "We can't just leave em' ta die, and become some… human experiment!" He waves over at Emily as if she were an example.

The girl shudders, her eyes closing a brief moment, Ratchet's servos curl around her protectively, "He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission," Optimus explains, "Bumblebee is a brave soilder. This is what he would want."

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" Ironhide grumbles, surprised at Emily's understanding look, "They're a primitive and violnte race."

"Were we so different?" Optimus exvents, "They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them," Again, he motions to Emily. Startled at being in the center of attention, she moves closer to the protective border Ratchet's fingers give her, "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there is only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails," Optimus removes his Chassis plating, "I will unite it with the Spark in my chassis."

"That's suicide," Ratchet growls, "The cube is raw power. It could destroy you both."

"What if we put in in Megatron's… chassis?" Emily suggests quietly.

Optimus tilts his helm in thought, "Perhaps that could work," He pauses, and begins to speak, "But it will be a necessary sacrifice to save this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistake."

"I vote we go for shorties plan," Jazz announces.

The other Autobots give their separate agreements, and Optimus exvents, "Alright. Autobots," He turns to face the group, scanning their faces, as if it would be the last time he saw them, "Its been an honor serving with you all. Roll out."

"We rollin'!" Jazz quips.

 **Kristiana's POV:**

"Subject _16657_?" Secretary Keller stares at her in surprise, "Where's _77654_?"

"Not here," Kristiana growls in warning, fists tightening, "My name is Kristiana."

"Attention! Present arms!" A solider yells.

"At ease, Sargent. Got your intel. Excellent work." Keller greets.

"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, won't do us much good if we can't get global communications back up."

Sidestepping the soldiers, she's stopped by Simmons, who places a hand on her shoulder, Sam and Mikaela behind her, "Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry. You want a latté? HoHo? Double Venti Macchiato?" Kristiana holds eye contact for a few moments, before her hand whips out, striking his nose once more.

"What the hell is it with you and the nose punching?" Simmons's curses, holding his nose as red liquid streams from it.

"Nice," A solider compliments from behind her.

"Where's my car?" Sam demands.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Another agent steps up, wordlessly handing a napkin to Simmons, "People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay. But first I need my car, my parents… Maybe you should write that down? Oh! And her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." Sam demands.

"And Kristiana and her sister are free," Mikaela interjects, shooting Sam a dirty look, knowing he left that out on purpose.

Kristiana stares at her surprised, "Come with me, we'll talk about your car." Newly dubbed Philips by yours truly agrees, leading them inside the building.

* * *

 **I know Kristina seems a bit… Violent in this chapter, but I mean, she's been tortured almost her whole life by Simmons, and Sam just stupidly says the wrong this to put him in the crossfire. And she doesn't like him.**

 **I choose Emily to go with the others for… specific reasons. Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed! Make good choices!**


	4. Jazz's Infamous Fate

**Authors' Note:**

I kind of have a feeling no one will like me after this chapter, but I guess that's an author's job. I promise I will make up for this chapter sometime this week- I promise.

* * *

 **Kristiana's POV:**

"Alright, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBE's." Simmons clasps his hands behind his back, standing at attention.

"NBEs?" A solider wondered, tilting his head.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Kristiana responded automatically, glancing away as Simmons smirked.

"Try to keep up with the acronyms." Simmons scolded the solider, "What you're about to see, is totally classified."

When they walk in, Kristiana had to hold in a gasp. "Dear God. What is this?" Keller whispers.

Megatron was held up by numerous support beams behind him, shackles keeping his arms and body in place. The constant freezing keeping him offline, or in a coma-like state. "We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Philips- aka Banachek - announced.

"We call him NBE one," Simmions smirked proudly.

Sam frowned, preparing to tell them all their secrets, "Sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you know, but-"

"That's Megatron" Kristiana interrupted, glaring at Sam warningly. They didn't know what they would do with the information- hell, if they even had the All Spark, they would probably use it as leverage- _the hell_? Kristiana furrowed her eyebrows, feeling a tug on her heart.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banachek eyed Kristiana wordlessly, knowing she'd hidden information from them. Information he was determined to get.

"Fact is, your looking at the source of the modern age. The Microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars. All reverse engineered by studying him. NBE one, that's what we call _it_." Simmons stared down at Kristiana challengingly.

"And you didn't think the United States Military might need to know you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller demanded, Kristiana smirking in silent triumph.

"Until these events, we had no credible offense to national security." Banachek replied, sounding like he'd rehearsed it in front of a bathroom mirror.

"Well, you've got one now." Keller snapped, turning to face the giant mech before them.

As Kristiana stared up at Megatron, she couldn't help but feel as if there was more here than this. There was something pulling her to it, like it wanted her to find it. In a daze, she followed the invisible string, ignoring the shouts of her name. Finally, she stopped into an enormous room, a glowing cube in front of her. _The All Spark_ , she gasped, as she stared at it in awe.

"You aren't supposed to be down here!" Simmons growled, backing down when Keller demanded to know what it was.

Banachek cleared his throat, "Carbon dating puts the cube here around ten thousand B.C. The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube, as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete."

"A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone looking for it," Kristiana muttered to herself.

"Exactly," Banachek stared at her in surprise.

"Wait, back up, you said the dam hides its energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question." He led them away from the Cube, much to the growing anxiety within Kristiana, into a smaller room, "Please step inside, they have to lock us in," Kristiana tensed as the door slammed shut, her anxiety building.

"Kid, you alright?" A solider touched her arm tenderly, looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah, fine." Kristiana replied, waving him off.

"Nah man, that's three claws, that's Wolverine! Csh, csh!" Glen grins.

Kristiana smiles faintly, _Emily would love that joke, the nerd she is_. "Funny." Simmons drawled, "Anyone have any mechanical devices? Black Berry? Key alarm? Cell Phone?"

"I got a phone," Glen pulls his phone out, tossing it over to Simmons.

Simmons grunted, "Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the Samurai."

"Nokias from Finland," Maggie mutters.

"Yes, but you know… He's a little strange." Keller replies.

Kristiana narrows her eyes as Simmons presses a button, zapping the phone to life. The creature clicks in fear, taking out its weapons, and shoots the box. Worriedly, Kristiana moves closer, softly talking to the small bot. The mech stills momentarily, tilting its head, Optics focused on her. "Do you not understand that it's scared?" She growled, glaring at Simmons. The bot clicks worriedly in her change of attitude, and she faces the small bot once more, cooing softly, "Get him out of the box," She demanded.

"I cannot legally-"

"Get him out of the damn box, before I kick you in the balls," She threatens, taking a step closer. Slightly terrified, he types in a code to release the small creature. The little bot beeps happily and jumps out, keeping its weapons on everyone else, carefully making its way to Kristiana, "There you go," She murmurs soothingly, as it crawls into her hands. She faces Simmons, and glares, "You touch him, and I kick your ass."

They gape at her as she starts to play with the young bot, it beeping and whirring happily. The moment was ruined, however, when the lights flickered overhead. "Gentlemen, they know the cube is here," Keller announces.

Banachek pushes a button, "Banachek, what's going on?"

" _Well, the NBE One hanger has lost power_ …"

"What?!"

"And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."

"Do you have an arms room?" A solider questioned.

When Banachek waves for them to follow, Kristiana grins, giddy. Virus, the little bot's designation, gripped onto her shoulder as she followed after the group of soldiers. Making it to the arms room, Kristiana grinned wickedly as she spotted a Shotgun. Taking the weapon, she loaded it. "Forty Millimeter rounds on that table!" Banachek demanded.

Kristiana startled out of her dreamy gaze, when a solider- Lennox, if she remembered correctly- slammed Simmons into a nearby surface. Aware of the weapons pointed at her by the S7 agent, she immediately pointed back, narrowing her eyes, Virus clicking warningly on her shoulder. "Drop it," She growled.

"There's an alien war going on and your gonna shoot me?" Simmons demanded, staring down Lennox.

"You know we didn't ask to be here," Lennox growled.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

"S-Seven don't exist," another solider growls.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay?"

"Well, I'm gonna count to three," Lennox pressed the gun into Simmons' chest.

Keller spoke, "Simmons?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losings not really an option for these guys," Keller informed. Kristiana had to give it to the man, he seemed to know what he was doing- when he wasn't screwing up her life.

"All right," Simmons agrees. "Okay. Hey, you want to leave the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

* * *

Kristiana's heart lurched as they were led into the room, and pulled the agents away from Bee, "Stop!" She yelled, "Let him go!" They stopped freezing him, and he whirred in agony, top fins laying down as he glanced around the room.

"Come on, let's go," Sam demanded, waving him away.

"Hey, they're cool," Kristiana soothed, making her way over, startled when she's picked up, Noki clicking agitatedly, and held to Bee's chest protectively, Bee readying his battle mask, one hand cannon whirring as its pointed around the room. "Hey now, look, they're not doing anything. See?" She pointed over at the agents, and Bee whirred, retracting his battle mask. Shakily standing in one servo, Kristiana patted his chest, "We're gonna take you to the All Spark."

When they led Bee over to the All Spark, they couldn't help but watch in awe as he reached up with both servos and touched the cube, hesitant at first, and fully places them onto the cube. The cube lights up with energy, retracting cube by cube until one left remained in Bumblebee's hand. "Well, I'll be damned." She heard Epps mutter.

"Let's go, surround the yellow car, take the cube to the city and transport it." A commander ordered.

Bee transformed, opening the doors. Hopping inside, Kristiana picked the cube up, holding it in her lap. The cube hummed, warming in her hands. Her smile lightened as she spotted Optimus passing them by. "Megatron isn't gonna know what hit em'."

 **Emily's POV:**

"Finally, some action," Emily grinned, rubbing her hands together 'evilly'.

Ratchet scoffed, "I fear the days the twins meet you."

"Twins? You guys have twins?" Emily gasped, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Primus," Ratchet grumbled. Emily grinned, leaning back comfortably in Ratchet's seat. "Comfy?"

Emily could almost picture his Optic ridge rise up, "Undeniably." Emily replied, grinning. Emily went silent as Optimus transformed, tackling a bot before it could reach Bumblebee, "Will he be alright?"

"Undeniably." Ratchet snarked.

"Did you just make a joke?" Emily gasped teasingly. Ratchet huffs in response. The rest of the ride was quiet, and when they arrived, Ratchet threw open his door. Rolling her eyes, Emily steps out, patting the side. Receiving no protest, Emily leaned against the mech comfortably, watching the chaos around her.

"Emily!" Her sister cried out, tugging her into her arms.

"Ana!" Emily smiled happily, and tilted her head, "Who's this little guy?" She cooed.

"Virus," Kristiana replied, patting the bots head.

"Cute."

"No time for chit-chat, ladies. We have a war to win," Lennox shouts, "Can you shoot?"

Emily tilts her head, "Are we fighting an alien war?" She questions dumbly. Lennox rolled his eyes, tossing her over a pistol. She examines it carefully, "A Para 1911 G.I. Expert Pistol. Won't exactly help me out, will it?" Lennox throws her a startled look, "My sister taught me a lot about weapons."

Kristiana's grin was sinister as she accepted a Milkor 32, another solider tossing her one as well. After distributing weapons, the girls race to Ratchet and once more slip inside, as they take a quick journey to a intersection. Emily eyes the green smoke off to the side, "Not giving away our position or anything." She grunts.

Kristiana shrugs. "It's Starscream!" They hear Ironhide yell. "Backup, take cover!"

"Scrap," Ratchet curses, backing away to give Ironhide and Bumblebee room to pick up a truck, holding it for cover over the humans.

The truck they held up took most of the damage, Ironhide and Bumblebee taking damage as their thrown out. Racing out of Ratchet, Emily runs over to Bumblebee, "Bee?" She asks softly, as he groans in pain. Turning for Ratchet, she frowns as her sister talks quietly with Ironhide, Ratchet looking him over for injuries. Turning back, she held in a sob as Bee crawled forward, "Bee," she whispered, flinching as he whirred determinedly. Spotting what he was after, she grabbed the discarded cube, handing it to the mech.

Bee whirred gratefully, then promptly dropped it into her hands, "Wha- Bee?" Sam questioned, hurt.

"You want me to take it?" Emily shivered as warmth flowed through her body, the cube growing cold in her hands. Bee nodded in confirmation. "Alright," She agreed. She touched the mech's cheek, and ran off to find her sister, only to get thrown off course as a con' attacked. Ratchet and Jazz headed for the mech, as soldiers got ready to fire their weapons, her sister among them.

Unsure of what to do, she held the Cube close to her chest tightly, "It's Megatron! Move, fallback!" Ironhide called out.

Her blood pounded as Jazz attacked the taller mech. He did well in the beginning, but when Megatron caught him, Emily feared it was all over. She screamed in fear as Megatron transformed, flying Jazz to a tall building. Her fear grew as Megatron prepared to tear Jazz in half, Servo's locked on two halfs of his body. And all she could do was watch.


End file.
